


Purposeful

by Zither



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Ficlet, Inaccurate Marine Biology, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zither/pseuds/Zither
Summary: Agent Ohio and Sherry's squads are about to escape their icy prison via the power of teamwork. Maybe.





	

“Ha! I told you,” Sherry crowed. “I told you we'd have a better chance at getting out of here if we worked together.”

The flier loomed over them, steely fins spackled with frost. Kind of like a snowbound blue whale, she thought. No, not a blue whale; those were huge, bigger than the biggest UNSC ships. Maybe a humpback whale, or whatever the little ones were called. A blue humpback whale. Her hometown had axed the Natural History of Earth unit a year before she went to high school. She'd had a hard time crediting the sight when it first appeared on the horizon, as much as Darryl's whoops and Terrill's yells and Ohio's hand on her shoulder suggested everyone else saw it too. Survival training had never given her a reason why the tundra couldn't throw up a mirage just as easily as the desert did. You clung to life in an empty hellhole long enough, it stood to reason you'd start imagining better possibilities.

Then Iowa had licked the wingtip, and made believers of them all.

“Not a lot of room in there,” Ohio said, fingers still curled around the jut of Sherry's shoulder plate. The words were innocent, but the tone set off alarm bells. That was her _purposeful_ voice, which also happened to double as her _I need an objective and you just might be it_ voice. It was the voice she'd used the first time she sneaked into their base at night, right before she popped her own helmet and went in for the kiss. Sherry wouldn't have minded that, even stuck in front of an audience – but when Ohio broke out the voice, you were as likely to get a bullet in the foot. Her head, Sherry saw, was tilted a little to the side. The glint in her eye was almost visible through the visor.

“Ohio, I swear,” she said, hand inching toward her own sidearm, “you'd better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. I'll make you sleep under the dashboard. _Vera, don't you fucking dare - !_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'LL WORK IT OUT, I PROMISE. (SOMEHOW.)


End file.
